<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robo Fizz scaring kids and his s/o fixes things by Sweetlittlecourtjester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141871">Robo Fizz scaring kids and his s/o fixes things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester'>Sweetlittlecourtjester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animatronics, Crying, F/M, M/M, Other, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More from tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robo Fizz scaring kids and his s/o fixes things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• All the kids in Loo Loo Land are usually used to Robo Fizz, he’s the main attraction after all!</p><p>• But some new kids who have never been there before show up, and he is thrilled! He loves to entertain kids! The more the merrier!</p><p>• When he runs up to them during the performance he hears them scream and thinks they are excited. He picks up one of them and hugs them but...he realizes the kids are crying.</p><p>• He imminently stops and comforts them and he keeps making it worse. He is a giant scary clown to them, he trying to spin and jump around to entertain them, but the sparks, the glitching in his voice, the teeth, all of it terrifies the new kids more</p><p>• They run away, he’s devastated, he knows he made it worse he loves kids and wants to keep them happy, but he made that whole situation horrible for them, he knows he ruined the experience for them</p><p>• After the show is over he runs to you, if he could he’d be crying, it’s alarming.</p><p>• He’s always happy and jumpy but now...he just hugs you and tells you about what happened and how horrible he feels.</p><p>• You comfort him to your best extent but there’s not much you can do.</p><p>• Then he ask you to fix things, he’s begging you he didn’t want to ruin this magical place for kids by screwing up like that.</p><p>• Finding the kids is pretty easy, Robo Fizz waits a safe distance while you apparch them. You apologize to them and ask if they are ok.</p><p>• They are still crying and they hug you saying how terrifying the clown is and they are asking how you could walk along side it</p><p>• You talk with the kids for a while, telling them about all the fun you’ve had with Robo Fizz and how gentle he is, how he would carry you if your legs were tired, get you blankets if you were cold, etc</p><p>• You calm them down after a bit.</p><p>• One of the kids, the biggest ask to see him along side you and you agree</p><p>• Robo Fizz starts to back away when he sees the kid apparch, he has scared them enough he dosnt want to make it worse</p><p>• You tell him it’s ok and the kid cautiously, like he’s an animal approaches</p><p>• The kid is hesitant so you ask Fizz to kneel down so hes not as big</p><p>• When he does the child approaches him and looks back at you to make sure your still there</p><p>• They notice the bells on Fizz’s hat and get distracted, they don’t even realize how close they are to him now they are just having fun with the bells</p><p>• Fizz stays still under your order, you don’t want him to make a sudden movement and scare the kid</p><p>• Soon enough the kid is laughing and calls their friends over</p><p>• They have the same reaction to the bells</p><p>• They aren’t crying</p><p>• They are laughing</p><p>• Fizz looks at you with so excited you need to remind him to sit still, he’s so happy they aren’t scared of him!</p><p>• He can’t thank you enough he’s so happy!</p><p>• He’s thrilled when the next day he sees them again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>